In recent years, office automation has progressed, computers have been installed in various locations, and have been connected via some sort of communication line (EtherNet®, USB, 1394, RS232C, various types of wireless communication, etc.) to analytical devices (liquid chromatographs, gas chromatographs, mass spectrometers, spectrophotometers, bio-related devices, X-ray surface devices, environmental equipment, testing equipment, etc.) (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
With this sort of configuration, when the user is to initiate analysis, application software is launched on the computer, the computer and analytical device are put into a communication state, and analysis is executed on the analytical device using the application software. While analysis is being executed, the computer acquires measurement data from the analytical device at a predetermined timing. The computer thus performs various sorts of processing on the measurement data. Subsequently, the user terminates the application software on the computer, and puts the computer and analytical device into a disconnected state.
Here, FIG. 4 is a simplified diagram showing a control system to which a conventional analytical device and computer have been connected. The control system 101 comprises an analytical device 120 and a computer 10, the computer 10 and analytical device 120 being connected by a communication line 5, such a communication cable, telephone line or LAN.
The computer 10 comprises a CPU unit 11 which exchanges data with the analytical device 120, a keyboard (input device) 12 used to perform input operations, a display device 13 on which images are displayed, a power supply 14 which supplies electric power to the CPU unit 11 and the like, and a power supply switch 15 which is provided for instance on a side surface of the case and is operated by input to assume either an ON state or an OFF state.
The CPU unit 11 is able to start up application software and establish communication with the analytical device 120 based on input signals inputted via the keyboard 12.
The analytical device 120 comprises a device main body unit 30, a main circuit 21 which causes the device main body unit 30 to operate, a CPU unit (control unit) 122 which acquires measurement data from main circuit 21 and exchanges data with the computer 10, a main power supply 23 which supplies electric power to main circuit 21 and CPU unit 122, and a main power supply switch 124 which is provide for instance on a side surface of the case and is operated by input to assume either an ON state or an OFF state.
The main circuit 21 is an LCD display circuit, lamp power supply circuit, motor circuit, temperature control circuit, etc.
CPU unit 122 controls the main circuit 21 by receiving various types of data from the CPU unit 11, and performs various functions by transmitting various types of data to the CPU unit 11.
When the main power supply switch 124 assumes an ON state, the CPU unit 122 and main circuit 21 are supplied with electric power from the main power supply 23 and start to operate.
Thus, with this sort of control system 101, to initiate analysis, the user depresses the power supply switch 15 of the computer 10 and the main power supply switch 124 of the analytical device 120, thereby actuating the two switches. Next, application software is started up on the computer 10, the computer 10 and analytical device 120 are put in a communication state, and then the application software is used to execute analysis on the analytical device 120. While analysis is being executed, the computer 10 acquires measurement data from the analytical device 120 at a predetermined timing. The computer 10 thus performs various types of processing on the measurement data. Subsequently, the user terminates the application software on the computer 10, and the computer 10 and analytical device 120 are put in a disconnected state. Finally, the power supply switch 15 of the computer 10 and the main power supply switch 124 of the analytical device 120 are depressed again, thereby stopping the function of both of them.